


All This and Heaven Too

by EvieHale24



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mid S1, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:03:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvieHale24/pseuds/EvieHale24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin's not really sure how he found himself here, but he knows for a fact that there's no place he'd rather be.</p><p>Or where Brian and Justin unexpectedly spend the night bonding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All This and Heaven Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andchaos (summerblizzards)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=andchaos+%28summerblizzards%29).



> this is my first fic but I'm absolute trash for Brian and Justin so I thought I'd give it a try!

Justin’s not really sure how he found himself here but he knows for a fact there is no where else he’d rather be. He’s at the loft which has come to be more of a common occurrence then a once and while thing. Brian had stopped by the diner earlier that day and told Justin to come over when he got off work and to bring food, _a lot of food._ So he finds himself once again tangled up in Brian’s sheets wondering when the feeling of contentment is going to fade, if it’s ever going to fade.

 

He hears Brian padding around the loft but can’t really be bothered to stand up and what Brian’s doing, hopefully he’s getting food. Sinking back into the bed Justin closes his mind and takes a minute, just a minute to acknowledge that he’s here, _again_ , he wonders if the day will ever come when he’ll stop worrying when that he’ll never lie here again. A brief panic sweeps over him, he can’t imagine not being around Brian, not kissing him, not fucking him and certainly not being in the same space as him. He knows they're not boyfriends, he’s not stupid enough to think that they're going to run off into the sunset together. But they're _something_ , Justin doesn't quite know what yet, but he knows it’s something big and important. _Brian’s_ important, Justin knows he is too but Brian’s too much of a shit head to say anything. “There’s no need to picture me naked Taylor, you have the real thing right in front of you”, a voice drawls in front of him. Justin opens his eyes and grins, standing at the foot of the bed is Brian, hair a mess and perfectly fluffy, holding food and a sly smirk set perfectly on his mouth. For a second Justin forgets how to breathe, overwhelmed by how good he looks, so regal,looking as if he could take over the world. Justin quickly recovers and shoots back a sarcastic laugh,“You wish, old man I was fantasizing about the mac and cheese you're holding.” Brian’s eyes darken when he hears Justin call him ‘old man’ and he slaps Justin’s leg while sitting down on the bed. There’s moment of silence that Brian takes as an opportunity to set their food down. Slowly making his way up the bed Brian whispers “You think you’re so clever?I’ve got you all figured out Sonny Boy.”, Brian grabs Justin and pulls him into a searing kiss. Justin thinks he forgets his own name, he sure as fuck can’t remember a moment before this one. “Oh yeah?” he responds putting his game face on, “You don't know a thing about me.” “Wanna bet?” Brian asks sensing the challenge and rising up to the occasion. “You have a birthmark behind your ear, that you rub whenever you're nervous,” tilting Justin’s head he places a soft kiss on the birthmark in question. It takes all of Justin’s willpower not to melt right then and there, like hell he’s going to break easily, “So you picked up on a nervous tick, lucky guess” he smoothly responds trying to act as indifferent as possible.

 

Brian grins at that and then surprises Justin by saying, “You always try to see the best in people even if they don’t deserve it, especially if they don’t deserve it.” A hush falls over the loft, the ball’s in Justin’s court now, he gets to choose how he wants to play this off. He acts quickly and tries to keep the mood light.He starts gently peppering kisses on Brian’s neck, one of Brian’s weaknesses, one of the few that Justin is aware of although Brian always plays it off as if they don’t make him weak. “Nice job Mr.Kinney, that was an honorable attempt but allow me to fill in the missing blanks.” Justin says softly not ready to lift his head up. He starts talking, stories and little tidbits about himself start pouring out of him. Some funny, some strange, some heartwarming. Justin keeps his voice in a whisper as if speaking any louder would ruin the spell that he’s some how casted over Brian. The loft is silent except for Justin’s whisper and Brian’s chuckle interjecting now and then.

 

It should be intimate, hell it is intimate, but it feels _so_ easy.It feels as if he was made for this moment, as cheesy as that sounds.He’s sharing things with Brian that he would never share with anyone else, except for Daphne but she’s been by his side through almost all of these tales. Justin’s surprised by how easy this is, he’s surprised by the fact that Brian hasn't tried to shut him up by trying to engage in round three of the night. He looks fascinated, Justin’s not sure if it’s because of his ease with opinion up to Brian or if its the fact that he’s actually interested in Justin’s rambling.

 

As Justin’s wrapping up the story about how Daphne spent 2 hours yelling at him when he tried his first cigarette, he lifts his head from where it’s resting on Brian’s chest. He would never dare to call what they're doing cuddling but that’s exactly what they're doing. He takes another second to just stare, just soak Brian in. In all his glory, the soft blue light above the bed is casting ethereal on Brian’s face. Making him seem like a god, something holy and out of this world. Like a mirage, something straight out of Justin’s dreams. Justin feels his fingertips start to tingle, he’s over come with the urge to capture this moment, to sketch Brian in all his glory. He decides to kiss him, slow and deep, it makes everything seem more vivid. It assures him that this moment is actually happening that they are currently living, breathing and existing with one another. He decides to kiss him again their last kiss left him aching for more. “What was that for?” Brian asks trying to sound detached but Justin can hear the genuine curiosity trying to sell him out. “Well Mr.Kinney I don't know if anyone has ever told you this before but the light over your bed makes you seem irresistible,”Justin smiles a small, secret smile “I almost can't keep my hands off of you. It’s.Just.So.Hard.To.Stay.Away.” Justin leans in to peck him after every word. Brian stares at him for a second and exclaims “You little shit!” when he realizes Justin was teasing him and his glorious bed. Justin laughs loud and bright, almost as bright as his smile when Brian pushes Justin off his body and starts wrestling with him.

 

Justin wakes up a little later in a haze, feeling a pleasant ache all over his body. He turns over in Brian’s arms and looks at the clock and it reads 2;28 am. He turns back around so he’s facing Brian again and before he knows it his mouth is open ad he’s whispering, “Hey Brian.” Brian’s eyes start to flutter open and he fixes his stare on Justin, trying to sense what’s wrong. Once it’s apparent that nothings wrong he relaxes and responds with a whisper just as soft “Yes Justin?”. “What’s the happiest you’ve ever been?’ Justin asks softly, when his question is met with silence he starts to worry. He begins to fear that he opened his mouth when he shouldn't have and is about to apologize and when Brian starts talking. “The day I bought the loft,” he says tentatively as if he’s unsure that he wants to share the story with Justin. He starts regaling the tale of how he had a series of crappy apartments after college until he _finally_ had enough money saved up from working as a assistant account executive to buy the loft. “It felt like home, the first place that ever truly felt _mine,_ it came from my hard work.”Brian finishes softly. Justin’s amazed, he’s amazed at how Brian gave him a real answer, not a bullshit response. Brian opened up to Justin and while it may not have been as much as Justin had opened up it was enough, more than enough. Justin rests his head back on Brian’s chest and presses a soft kiss on Brian’s right pec and smiles to himself; if he could have all of this and heaven too he’d be set for life.


End file.
